


Mishmash of Miraculous

by TheMoon_in_thesky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Fluff of all types, sorry more angst than I expected, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoon_in_thesky/pseuds/TheMoon_in_thesky
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not become longer, depending on what you want it to be.  The pieces won't be connected, unless I say in the notes.  There's going be a huge variety of what shows up, including Hogwarts, Camp Half-Blood, and most will be inspired by prompts.





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like any of these, comment under the one you liked. Also, if you have any suggestions, please tell me what you want in the comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts! There's a bit of Adrinette, and it harks back to the Origins episodes, when Marinette first meets Alya and Adrien.

Marinette looked over her shoulder nervously, trying to spot Alya.  She wasn’t used to all the magic yet, and her friend from the train was confident enough for the both of them.  

“Heya,” a voice said over her shoulder, and she almost keeled over.

“Alya,” she sighed, and smiled slightly up at her tall friend.

“Sorry, I lost you in the crowd when we turned around that last corner.  I swear, this castle is a maze,” Alya grumbled, and brushed a stray hair over her shoulder.  “Gosh, it’s so  _ hot _ , and these robes sure aren’t helping.”

Even though it was September in England, which meant it was supposed to be cooler, it was a sweltering 80 degrees out, and even though it was cooler inside the castle, the robes were thick, which would be nice in the winter, but just added heat on in the still-summer heat.

“I know,” Marinette agreed.  “Hey, do you know what the ceremony is like?  I’ve only heard bits and pieces from others.”

“Urg, these  _ Muggles _ are annoying me Sabrina,” a snotty voice from somewhere behind Marinette said.  She turned, and saw a girl wearing blue eyeshadow tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

“Excuse me, we aren’t Muggles,” Alya commented.  “Believe it or not, I’m a half-blood, and my good friend here is a muggleborn.  It’s not like we sneaked onto the train like you seem inclined to believe.”

“Ooh, look the little half-blood has a backbone.  Well, why don’t I tell  _ you _ something.  I am one of the purest bloods there is in all of London.  Your tiny status doesn’t hold a  _ candle _ to mine.  In fact-!”

“Chloe, just leave her alone.  I don’t want to make a bad impression on the first day.”  A golden haired boy came up to them, and slung his arm around Chloe, and led her away.  Turning back slightly, he seemed to want to say something, but Chloe launched into another round of complaints, distracting him.

“Man, she’s crazy,” said a voice over Marinette’s shoulder, and she turned to smile at Nino.

“I’m still angry at you for not telling me you were a wizard until we saw each other on the train,”  she said with a smile. 

Nino shook his head.  “What would’ve you thought?  “Hey Marinette, guess what, I’m a wizard!” in the middle of a history lecture?”

“Mph,” Marinette said, but it was hard to glare at him when she was smiling.

“Marinette, who’s this?” Alya said, looking at Nino.

“Oh!  He’s from my hometown.  We’ve been in the same class for a while, and he’s always seemed so normal, so you can imagine my surprise when I bumped into him when I was trying to find a seat on the train.  Sadly, he didn’t have any room in his compartment, so I ended up in yours,” Marinette said, beaming slightly.

“Nino,” he said, stretching out his hand.

“Alya,” she said, shaking it.

* * *

“Dupain-Cheng, Marinette.”

Marinette walked up to the stool, and a second later, she felt the slight weight of the Sorting Hat on her head.  It slipped down slightly, and she blushed slightly.

“GRYFFINDOR,” the hat roared, without a moment’s hesitation.

Marinette stood up with a grin, and headed over to the table, and tried to ignore the pit in her stomach.   _ It’s ok if Alya isn’t in my house, we’ll still have classes together.  Besides, I know Alix, and...well, I’m sure I’ll like my roommates. _

* * *

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us a table,” Marinette promised Alya as she walked into the library.

“Thanks girl, you’re a lifesaver, I can’t believe I forgot my best quill in class,” Alya grumbled, and closed up her book bag.  “Well then, I guess I’ll see you in 5.”

Marinette waved, and looked around.  To her dismay, all the tables had at least one person at them already.  Most students had realized that the library was actually a good resource by this time of year, Marinette had noticed, and almost all the students took advantage of it now.  Granted, most of the observations she had made were actually observations she’d made in her elementary school, after school, when she’d been part of the reading club. So, maybe it was different now.  

“Hey,” someone whispered, and Marinette spotted Adrien, Chloe’s friend, waving at her from a table a little bit away.  “Hey,” he whispered again when he saw that he had her attention. “You’re friends with Nino, right? He sat in my compartment on the way here.  Anyway, he’s on his way, do you want to sit here with Alya?”

“I-” Marinette looked around, and saw that there was no other table with two seats open.  “Sure. Thanks.” She sat down in the chair furthest from him, and started to get her stuff out.  Once she got all her stuff out, she started working, never once looking up at her table mate. If she had, she would’ve seen a look of hope slide off Adrien’s face, and replaced with a look of disappointment, followed by a look of determination.

“Hey,” he repeated for the third time, and went on even when she didn’t look up.  “I’m sorry about what Chloe said and did on the first day. I-she’s one of my only friends...and...well, I’m sorry.”

Marinette looked up at him, and seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes.  Then, her eyes caught on his yellow tie, and remembered what Alya said about Hufflepuff.   _ They’re the nicer ones, and pretty much anyone who comes from that house is a peacemaker.  _  She considered him a moment longer, and smiled.  “It’s ok. It’s not your fault, and I’m sorry for judging you based on Chloe, that wasn’t fair of me.”

His shoulders slumped slightly from relief, and he beamed at her.  “It’s ok. Hey, wanna be friends?”

Marinette blushed, for the weirdest reason, and nodded, only slightly shyly.


	2. 20 3-liners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, this is basically what the title is, which is to say, 20 drabbles that are 3 lines. I'm really just experimenting here, but if you read something you like, please tell me! I know I have a horrible, horrible tendency to blow past my deadlines, but please know I do have ideas, I'm just too lazy to actually post anything. Also, please note that I've only seen the 2nd season because I'm too lazy to look up the English version of season 3 on Youtube.

**Regret**

Chloe pressed a hand to her side covering a small slash from where the latest Akuma had gotten lucky.  She forced herself to make an off-color joke, to ignore the scandalized looks and eye rolls, to slide into her open window.  She wondered when her pain tolerance had gotten so low that she felt like crying over a stupid little cut.

**Fulfilled**

Beeping close to her ear made her sigh.  Marinette considered the merits of hitting the snooze button but ultimately decided against it.  After all, school didn't sound too bad, especially since she was finally starting to win Chloe over.

**Family**

(takes place on Alya's first day)

Alya rolled her eyes as Nora continued to shout after her what she would do if someone tried to bully her.  Etta clung to one leg while Ella clung to the other and she gave her sisters a look.  "Geez, I'm going to be fine, it's not going to be like the last school," she snapped, pushing down her own anticipation.

**Obsession**

"I'm sorry Emilie.  I'm sorry it's taking so long, I'm sorry I'm letting Adrien drift away.  I-I just need you here to make everything right again."

**Tested**

Marinette stared at Alya before throwing her hands up in the air.  "No!  No, you are _not_ going to  _test_ me to make sure I'm not Ladybug!"

**Overcome**

Adrien grit his teeth as another group of girls passed, whispering viciously.  He would get through this, he'd told himself that morning, but now it didn't seem as likely.  And then he saw Marinette sprinting towards his table, and even though the girls sneered at her, all he could think of was how beautifully her true nature shone through the mess that she was in.

  **Triumph**

Chat Noir fought to keep his blush down as Ladybug laughed out loud when the white butterfly flew to freedom.  It had been a tough, but long over fight, and almost everyone's breathing was back to normal.  He won the fight over the red, just as she spun to grin at him. 

**Passion**

Nino loved his music.  He loved it because it had been his only companion when he was the only Latino student and the only other colored boy was a genius.  He loved it, but he loved Alya more for all she did for him and made him want to do for her.

**Jealousy**

Lila gritted her teeth as she passed the tabloid stands, all portraying the same image: Adrien Agreste kissing Marinette Dupain-Chang.  She snarled slightly when a woman passed, talking to her  _honey_.  She smirked when she saw a purple butterfly float from behind a tree towards her

**Deception**

Sometimes Alya loathed her powers, even though she didn't use fancy words like loathed often because it was bad for the press when only the smart people understood you.  She sometimes hated how she would forever be linked to Lila and her lies.  But most of the time, she loved them because they meant that she could better help those who needed it, even if she had to have such a dirty power.

**Tenacious**

"Trust me," Ladybug yelled up at Queen Bee, "I won't get hurt, just let me go."  But Chloe couldn't, so Ladybug nerve stroke her into letting go of her wrist.  Chloe watched Ladybug fall gracefully before landing perfectly to grab her yo-yo.

**Duplicity**

Lila cocked her head in fake confusion when her mom started to ask her why the principal called her about missing school.  The excuses and carefully crafted lies were easy to pour into her mother's ears and saved her from being grounded.  As her mom turned away in a huff, she made a mental note to look up how to hack.

**Loyalty**

Nino threw his shield up not a moment too soon.  The Akuma angerly pounded on the faintly glowing green shell as Ladybug, Chat Noir, Chloe, and Alya caught their breaths.  "Tough one today," Ladybug remarked casually, and Nino just nodded, pouring all of his strength into protecting the people who made a difference.

**Routine**

Adrien froze before dashing behind the school door.  He ignored the odd looks and shrieks of his fellow female peers when they were bombarded with questions as they exited the building.  He wilted a little when he saw the screenshots of news alerts from Marinette and braced himself when as his phone started ringing, trying to find a way to tell Marinette to change up her schedule.

**Elation**

Chloe grinned when she saw that Marinette had accepted her invitation to her birthday ball in New York.  She didn't even know why it made her happy anymore, just that whenever she saw a text from Marinette, Alya, or any other girl she'd made fun of all those years ago, she wanted to cry.  In a good way, of course; you should never ruin your makeup without good cause.

**Ambition**

Chloe tightened her ponytail with a swift yank of both sides and checked her ouch-free contacts one last time before putting them in.  When she finished her makeup, she nodded confidently to her reflection.  "You've got this," she told herself, "you've got this."

**Impress**

Marinette hadn't felt this anxious since Audrey Bourgeois picked up her derby hat off the ground.  "You don't have to do this," Chat Noir, no Adrien, reminded her. "I know that whatever it says on your birth certificate, you'll still blow us all away."  

**Focus**

Ever since Marinette had revealed herself as Ladybug to her and the others, Alya had started to slow down on the Ladyblog.  She still posted little bits on info and videos when she could, but she had taken up a different blog, one that everyone had encouraged her to do.  She started to take pictures, small things, just nature, and landscapes, nothing that would draw too much attention, and no people.

  **Follower(s)**

"Save me," Adrien hissed at Marinette as he hid behind her.  She started to turn but he gripped her shoulders and kept her facing the hordes of people.  "I don't  _wanna_ be in a movie  _for this exact reason_."

**Laughter**

Marinette faced him when she'd finally convinced the last of the people that Adrien wasn't around.  She took one look at his face and snorted.  She fought a moment longer and slowly collapsed to the ground as he made increasingly hurt faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, please comment, especially if there was one particular drabble that you liked!


End file.
